


Breathe

by Saysemmi



Series: Of All Those Bellarke Moments [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysemmi/pseuds/Saysemmi
Summary: "It's okay Princess. You're here with me now. And if he comes near you now, he's gonna get the beating of a lifetime." That got a quiet laugh out of Clarke.Bellamy smiled. She'd be okay, he was going to make sure of it.





	

**Breathe**

 

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

 

Bellamy jumped when his phone rang. It was Clarke, he didn’t know who else he was expecting it to be. The only other person who would call him at 2 AM was sleeping in the room across the hall. 

 

“Clarke?” He hadn’t spent much time with her lately, and he missed it. He missed _her_.

 

“Bellamy,” relief laced her voice. Clarke didn’t know why she thought he wouldn’t pick up. “Can you help me? I made a mistake…” Her voice shook, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, for everything to go back to the way it used to be.

 

He knew she was talking about Finn. There wasn’t anything else she could have meant by that. She hadn’t been as happy around him as she was in the beginning. “Do you wanna come over? I’d come to you but Octavia’s sleeping-” She cut him off, 

 

“I’ll be there soon?” She was still hesitant, unsure if he would want her there. They really hadn’t spent any time together since she started going out with Finn. 

 

“Princess, I’ll see you in a few.” He spoke softly, reassuring her, knowing she needed him.

 

The first thing he did when he saw her standing in his doorway a few minutes later was pull her into his arms. God he had missed this. He had missed _her_.

 

They went to class together the next day. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head held defiantly high. Every single pair of eyes in that hallway were on them, hands covering their mouths as they whisper. 

 

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

 

She wasn’t in class at the end of the day. The professor wasn’t there yet, so he turned around and walked right back out the door. He hadn't asked her what had happened the night before, all he knew was it had something to do with Finn. 

 

Bellamy found her sitting on the back of his car in the parking lot. Finn was standing in front of her, arms thrown out to the side. He looked like he was yelling at her. He started jogging, not planning on giving Finn anymore time to cause damage. 

 

“I don’t fucking care Finn.” Bellamy couldn’t help but grin as his Princess screamed at him. He always had hated Collins. Finn stepped closer to Clarke just as Bellamy came running up behind him yelling, “Hey Collins,” 

 

As Finn turned towards him, Bellamy pulled his arm back, and punched him square in the jaw. “Now get the hell outta here. Don’t let me catch you bothering Clarke again.” Bellamy ground out before shoving Finn away from them.

 

Once Finn had left Clarke sighed, leaned back against the car on her elbows. “What did I ever see in him? I wish I’d never even met him.” Bellamy knew her anger was a cover, if not more. “Hey,”

 

Bellamy stood in front of her, one arm on each side of her, trapping her against his car. “You can’t go back in time, Princess. No one can. But that’s okay. Just breathe.” He moved his hands to her cheeks, cradling her face. He would help her get through this, because that’s what they do. They help each other get through the hard stuff.

 

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

 

“He turned 21 a few months before we met. But it’s been months…I don’t know if I’ve seen him without a drink or two in him. He hasn't been sober since maybe October, of last year." Clarke paused, thinking about Finn. Everyone who knew him, knew that he'd been down for a while. She looked at Bellamy from where she was sitting on his kitchen counter. Bellamy was digging through a cabinet a few feet away. "He hid his pain so well. And when he smiled....it drew me in..." she finished sadly. She couldn't believe she'd let him get so close.

 

Bellamy walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay Princess. You're here with me now. And if he comes near you now, he's gonna get the beating of a lifetime." That got a quiet laugh out of Clarke.

 

Bellamy smiled. She'd be okay, he was going to make sure of it.

 

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

 

Clarke had always spent nights at Bellamys place. They'd always shared his bed. It wasn't weird for them, it was just how they were. But Bellamy had never woken up in the middle of the night to Clarke screaming in her sleep before. She’d woken up by the time he had sat up and turned to her. 

 

Clarke laid there on her back, her hands clenched around the sheets. “Clarke?” He was hesitant to speak, not wanting to startle her. Closing her eyes, Clarke took a deep breath before sitting up, brushing her hair out of her face and replying, “I’m fine, it was just a bad dream.” She muttered, refusing to look at him. She just wanted a second chance, to rewind the last few months, to _listen_ to Bellamy when he told her Finn was bad news. But there was no rewind button. 

 

Clarke cradled her head in her hands. Why hadn’t she just listened to Bellamy, she knew she should have listened to him. “That wasn’t just a bad dream Clarke,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her so she’d lean on him. “You were screaming, I’ve never heard you scream like that…” He spoke gently, not wanting to make this worse for her.

 

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

 

Closing her eyes, she tried to soothe her pounding heart. "I'm fine Bell, it was just a bad dream." One that she couldn't wake up from. "You can't change the past Princess, and you can't outrun it. But that doesn't mean you have to let it control your future." He wasn't even upset that she'd woken him up. He'd missed this, this closeness. "If you accept what happened and learn from it you're less likely to repeat it." But even if she didn't learn, and did go back to Finn, Bellamy would still be there for her. He'd always be there for her because that's what you do when you love someone.

 

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._


End file.
